


I've never felt the sun (until I met you)

by 10day



Series: Modern Vamily [2]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Recovery, Sad with a Happy Ending, Season/Series 07, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10day/pseuds/10day
Summary: Set somewhat in S7ep4. When Eric and Pam visit Bill's mansion and Sookie finds out about Eric's Hep-V infection. Bill survives after Sookie talks him out of not taking the cure. The trio come to a consensus that, when no one in the relationship is technically 100% human, there can be love outside of what is entailed for conventional relationships.The story departs slightly from the show onward. Bill and Eric both live, Violet lives, Hoyt is back early and reunite with Jessica. Sarah Newlin is still the cure and Eric and Pam get Fangtasia back. The story is mostly the ongoing lives of the characters post S7E4. Bill might be a part of the love story, following S7E10. The main line will be about Eric, Bill and Sookie being able to really form a lasting relationship and possibly a new life together after the dust settles.





	I've never felt the sun (until I met you)

**Author's Note:**

> Other pairing: Jason x Violet (because I like her too much); Jessica x Hoyt; James and Lafayette

 

 

Song: Regina Spektor - Samson 

* * *

 

 _Your hair was long_  
_When we first met_

"Sookie Stackhouse," the tall Viking said, every bit as handsome as she remembered. "How have you been?" 

 _Awful._ She thought. "I've been...well, it's me. Our town is invaded by a bunch of infected vampires, I lost my sister and a whole other folks that I care about. My boyfriend is dea–"

"Boyfriend?" Eric interrupted, seemingly confused. 

Now it is Sookie's turn to be confused. "Alcide," she said, "The werewolf from Jackson. We'd...been together for a while. But he passed, from being shot by some crazy town folks." Sookie paused. "Enough of me. Eric, what the hell happened? How are you infected? And where did you go?"

Eric was still smiling, almost soft, with a gleam in his eyes. "I would much rather be talking about you. Dear Sookie. I almost forgot how beautiful you are." "You can't die on me." she said, quietly. "You cannot. Not you." _T_ _oo._

"I am still here, am I not?"

 _Samson went back to bed_  
_Not much hair left on his head_  
_He ate a slice of wonderbread_  
_And went right back to bed_

Eric stepped closer. Gently and carefully, he lifted his hand to her face.

" _Jag saknade dig_." He whispered. Looking into her teary eyes. "I wish we were back to your house, and in that little cubby. Oh. The things I wish we had done down there."

Sookie laughed, breaking her voice. She closed her eyes and felt the familiar (yet utterly foreign) coldness of his palm on her cheek. It has been a while since she thought about their short-lived relationship, if it was in fact, a relationship, if an amnesic, toddler-like, giant Nordic vampire counts as an adult male capable of being a serious lover. When Eric regained his memories, it just hurt too much knowing that they were back to square one, where everything was still fucked up, and that he was the vampire that could not be trusted, or loved. 

But when it was late at night in her dreams, with Alcide's warm arms wrapped around her body, she knew that there was not a night that gone by without her catching just a glimpse of his boyish smile in her dreams. 

 _You are my sweetest downfall_  
_I loved you first_  
_I loved you first_

 "Eric, we came here for Willa, let's go." said Pam from outside the room, with her usual temperament. "We have a Christian bitch to catch, stop fucking around."

"I will be out soon, Pamela." said Eric, not letting his eyes leave Sookie's. "Let me have this." _For the last time_. The words, unspoken, were loud in both of their heads.

No. Thought Sookie. No. She had never been this clear in her heart of what she needed.  _I went around wanting a normal man to love me_ , she thought bitterly. Alcide, Bill, Eric...even Walow, in some twisted way, they all loved her in their own way, even thought none of them was 'normal'.  _I am a fucking idiot._ How many girls could say without a doubt that she was loved by one man on this earth, let along so many? How many times would she have to lie to herself before realizing that what she wanted, the happiness she wanted, was just around her the whole time? Eric was no angel, but neither was she. This is not the ending of their story, not after all the shit that went down. Bill...well, after the whole Billith thing, it was just not possible to look at him without remembering the horror and hurt he brought to her and to those around her.

 _Stop being stubborn, Sookie._ She thought to herself. Eric was an asshole, but he could be her asshole, if she just said so. Ok that came out wrong. Ew. 

She shook herself out of the frantic thinking. "No," Sookie said, "Eric. This is not the last time." 

"Sookie?" Eric asked, surprised by the sudden solemnness. 

"I want you, every bit just as much as you've always wanted me. From this moment onward, we are going to cuddle, and kiss, and _fuck!_  For as long as this fucking fucked-up world that we call life will let us, and he _told you to wait!_ " she shouted at Pam, who had opened the door with an expression comprised of shock and amusement upon the outburst. 

"Sookie, I'm diseased-" sighed Eric, also with amusement, and a tint of regret. 

"We are going to fix you. If there is anything that I am sure of big pharma, is that there is always some sort of an antidote to cure a disease created by them. And even if there isn't, we are going to find one." Sookie promised. "I will take you to the fae plane if I must. Eric. It is unfair for us to end...us, without even giving ourselves a chance, now that we know truly of what we feel about each other. Now, let's go save those people tonight and kill some sick vamps, and we will go find Sarah and the cure tomorrow- what are you laughing about, mister?"  

Eric kept grinning at his favorite non-vampire,"You must forgive me for my joy, Sookie Stackhouse. It just never ceases to amaze me how much of a warrior you are..." He looked at her from top to down, "Despite of your tiny body." "Oh shut up, and I gotta go tell the others." Sookie shoved him lightly and took a deep breath, and went for the door. She gave a curt nod to Pam.

" _Seriously?_ " Pam demanded. "Eric, I literally followed you around the world to drag you out of your self-pitying party, and now  _she's the warrior?_ What the fuck!" 

"Sorry, Pam, I guess you will have to bear with me that much longer." Eric chuckled, and kissed her cheek fondly despite her protests, "Now let's go save some humans."

"Whatever, asshole."

* _Jag saknade dig = I miss you._


End file.
